renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aayla
♦ Aayla is a resident of An Gort, Cúige Chonnacht , Kingdom of Ireland she is a strong minded, strong willed, stubborn irish woman. She holds to only a few truths, first that people will do stupid things if given the chance, and second that'' 'diplomacy' means telling a man to go to hell in such a way he'll look forward to making the trip. Having given up a great many things and cast herself to the sea's in the honored profession of nautical aquisition and relocation specialist, with her twin brother Obli following his true love Aasha into the depths of the NNGO. Following the war in England that took the life of her twin, Aayla returned alone to Ireland and to Imleach where her remaining brothers had moved. History Childhood Aayla was born to Lord Odhran O'Murchadha, and Lady Grainne Merrett, April 16,1439 along with her twin brother Obli. Shortly after thier birth the Lady Grainne passed away leaving the children in the sole care of their father. When the pair were only four years old, a plot to kidnap the children ended in Obli being taken by Lord Buidhe's men, and Aayla being secreted away to the care of her parents loyal servants, Aodhain and Nan O'Neill. History is unclear what exactly befell Lord Odhran, but his attempt to save his children resulted in his own death in the winter of 1443. Aayla stayed in the custody of the O'Neill's until their deaths in 1448 and 1449, when she was adopted by the House of Rahl and joined her new family. Unbenounced to her, her twin brother Obli was also adopted into the House and they lived as brother and sister from that point on. ---- House of Rahl Aayla began her life in the House of Rahl at the request of her 'sister' Cailyn Rahl, who had been a long standing friend to the young Aayla even marching with the young girl in the early wars that dotted Munster's history. Aayla became a quick study under the watchful eyes of LordRahl and Radhruin Rahl the heads of the house, brothers and generals for Munster. For years she marched under the Rahl banner, often finding herself facing friends on the battlefield as the civil wars raged through the county. Such difficult tasks of fighting friends as foe's left the girl jaded and with a dark shadow that made her quick to violence and often at odds in the political arena of her home town and county. True to the House of Rahl, Aayla cared little for the opinions of anyone outside her own house and simply avoided the political arena when at all possible. Through many wars, she fought at the side of her brothers and sister, every war every battle the Rahls made a name for themselves as fierce warriors and a force for Munster. It was however the war with neighboring county of Leinster that began the end of Aayla's commitment to Munster. Unable to march with her family as she was recovering from an injury that left her bed bound, Aayla's family and the man who'd recently proposed marriage left without her. By the time Aayla was able to make the journey both her man Ainvar and her sister Cailyn were dead. Devastated, Aayla left Ros O gCairbre for the new capital of Corcaigh. ---- Last Munster War The winter months of 1457 brought an upheaval to all those living in Munster county, and once again Aayla found herself facing forces far greater in number and filled with the faces of those she would call friends. Donnor Tudor and his NNGO army marched from Cill Choi to the capital of Munster Corcaigh where as it would happen Aayla's brother Obli Rahl was mayor. The call for the House of Rahl to protect the capital was answered in record time and for the first time since the Leinster wars, the whole house found itself in one town. Aayla assisted her brothers in forming a defense and so they waited for the promised reinforcing armies from the council and the fight to come. Fate it would seem was not looking out for House of Rahl that winter, the council did not send any aid, and it was left to the dozen or so defenders of Corcaigh to hold the council's power in Munster. The siege lasted only three days, and in the end the NNGO had seized power defeating the Rahls and the defenders. Livid that the council would sit back and let the seat of power fall so easily, Aayla lashed out in the political arena with Obli, the pair making it quite clear the failings of council and those that could have helped. When the dust settled, Aayla felt so betrayed by her county that she resigned from the military and sold her home in Corcaigh to take to the roads. ---- Joining the Enemy It did not take long from the time Aayla left the service of Munster for her brother Obli to follow, and even less time for the NNGO to recruit the pair. Within weeks of leaving Corcaigh the pair were in Cill Choi and formally entertaining the idea of joining with their once enemies for adventure overseas. It did help some that her twin, something they were just recently made aware of, had fallen head over heels for the NNGO capo Aasha. Less than a month later they were aboard the mighty ship "Don't Panic" as crew and on their way to Ardencaple, Scotland. After a brief time in Scotland where the forces of the NNGO recruited the aid of the scottish people, they set out for England and what was to be a bloody war that cost Aayla what was closest to her heart... her twin brother. Though she walked away from the battlefield untouched by her foes, the loss of her brother was enough to send her over the edge of sanity. Returning to Ireland, Aayla sought out the Rahls in Imleach to comfort her but mostly spent most of her time drinking in the Scarlet and trying to drown her war memories before moving on to An Gort and settling with her second family the NNGO. ---- Burying her Brother After leaving the battlefield and finding Obli dead, Aayla was determined to take him home to rest with their parents. Unfortunately being in England had put a damper on that plan, being that it was far too long a voyage to '''actually' take his body home. Settling she found an old sage who would preform Obli's final rights and prepare his pyre. For three days following his funeral she neither spoke, nor ate as she carved an ornate box to carry his ashes across the sea to be buried in Irish soil. Unable to let go, Aayla has been in Imleach for months now and without the strength to make the final trip to their home in Corcaigh to finally put her brother to rest and say her final goodbyes. She hopes soon to make that trip with the remainder of the Rahl's and finally give her brother a peaceful resting place with kin... ---- Yo ho ho ho A Pie-Rat's Life for Me Watching crops grow and animals do their business was never the life for Aayla, and so recently she set sail with Anto on the Battleship Doomsphere. They have traveled the seas taking ships and spreading fear to the enemy! Beside the other crew she has worked, killed and feasted and even managed to find herself finally free of the sea-sickness that plagued her first voyage to Scotland. Family House Rahl * Radhruin Rahl, Brother * LordRahl, Brother * Cailyn Rahl, Sister (deceased) * Afonuvin ó Catháin Rahl, Brother (deceased) * Beth ó Catháin Rahl, Sister (deceased) * Ameliusz, Brother O'Murchadha * Lord Odhran O'Murchadha, Father (deceased) * Lady Grainne Merrett, Mother (deceased) * Lord Obli Tomas O'Muchardha Rahl, Twin Brother (deceased) Titles and Affiliations * Lady Aayla O'Murchadha, Lady of Bohonagh Fainne * House of Rahl * NNGO Soldier Past Titles and Affiliations * Former Munster Brigade * Former Eire Army * Former Mayoress of Ros O gCairbre * Former NDD seatholder for Council of Munster * Former Mentor of Corcaigh * Former Mayoress of Corcaigh * Former Harbourmaster of Corcaigh (shortest appointment ever) Battle History * Every Munster Civil war (there were too many) * Lienster Civil War * Retaking of Corcaigh and subsiquent hunting of ONE * Defense of Corcaigh against NNGO * NNGO War against England (24 recorded enemy kills) Military Honors * Appointed metal for Defense of Corcaigh Photos